The Truth is Worth a Penny
by AquaComestheRain
Summary: A spell backfires and we finally get some truth. The only question is can we handle it? (Oh I am so not witty) SB , a rocky XA and WT RR! Contains heterosexual couples: Read something else if you are offended, CAN'T UPDATE, TEPORARILY BANNED FROM COM.
1. A Quater Worth a Spell

Disclaimer: This is a story built on a story made up by a little guy named Joss Whendon. And what a world it is...What a world it is (sorry Drama Queen)  
  
Time Place: Sometime after Tabula Rasa. Tara and Willow still together. Spike and Buffy sucked each other faces off but are not at it every fricking moment. Xander and Anya together put trouble in paradise. Giles left. Dawn stealing and sad. Basicly all is what you'd expect in Joss's troubled world.  
  
Rating: PG-13 probable.  
  
Author's Note: First fic and sorry if the time line is messed. I only started watching Buffy a year ago and I haven't seen all season six.  
  
//equals thoughts//  
  
Onto the story!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Truth is Worth a Penny  
  
It was a dark and stormy night which was omiunous considering Willow was messing around with things that were far too big for her. // I'm only trying to help. Tara wouldn't mind. Becides she won't ever know // . This thought made her kind of giddy. She knew it was juvenile but Tara had gotten strangly strict about magic and it felt good to rebel but still have her.  
  
Buffy was patroling and the other Scoobies were out bronzing. She had convinced the others to let her stay at home wth the every purpose excuse of the headache.  
  
// Handy little thing headaches are. It only sucks when you actully have one //. A pang of guilt hit her for the lie but she pushed it away to a dark corner of her mind. // It won't matter in a couple of hours. My fibbing is only a small price to pay for happy friends //.  
  
Willow set the circle for the finale part of the spell. She lifted up the lid on the boiling mess of lilies and ginger weed and a sudden wave of doubt washed over her. // It's going to be fine. I read through the spell a bigillion times. I counted every petal and measured every leave. This will do oddles of good //.  
  
She gasped in a shaky breathe and started to reciet the spell. "Okay uhh... Goddess reign thou spirit bright. Keep my tongue but without spite. Change our minds thou secret key. Change it so our eyes to see."  
  
She then grabbed the pictures of her friend's , herself and the picture of Spike she had secretly taken earlier. // It was lucky Spike showed up in the picture at all. I guess those Dracula movies weren't all true //. She remembered the time Dracula came to Sunnydale and shivered. Now that was something she could forget. Even if she wasn't under his thrall very long.  
  
She placed the pictures in the middle of the circle and poured the green liqiud in the pot onto them. She watched as it melted the pictures into one.  
  
// So far so good. Only one more thing to do now //.  
  
Willow took one more relaxing breathe and said " Seven minds for a hidden gift Bring it now and bring it swift A laden line to seal our ties The gift of opened covert lies"  
  
Willow felt a wonderful surge of power shoot through her body. It crackled and roused every one of her senses. She was suddenly smelling the rain , looking at the stars , feeling Tara's hand , tasting her kisses and hearing her friend's laughter. It devoured her but just as soon as it came the power left her and shoot through the window glass.  
  
Willow relized she was soaked with her sweat and panting as if she had run a mile. She tidiously stood up and cleaned up the remnants of the spell.  
  
After everything was put away and Willow made sure no one could tell what had just happened she changed into her jamies and settled into bed.  
  
// See that was okay. I didn't expect the weirdness at the end but eveything went fine //. She was trying to convince herself more then anything which was bad especially since she was the only one to convince.  
  
She pondered this for a while then rolled over and was comforted by the smell of Tara's purfume. She swept aside her doubts knowing everything would be okay and gave into sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N - hey hey hey! Sorry for the shortness. I hope you like the beginning and this is my first fic so be brutal. I think I can take it but please no Flames. Read and Reveiw! 


	2. Mosquitos

Disclaimer: All my lil stories are the building blocks of Joss and Mutant Enemy  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Just to be safe)  
  
Parings: S/B , X/A , W/T  
  
Time Place: Giles is gone , Spike and Buffy kissed (oh) , Xander and Anya are at it but tension is there , Willow and Tara are kinda shaky too.  
  
Feedback: If you like you must demand! Very insecure here!  
  
WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS HETEROSEXUAL COUPLES. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS READ SOMETHING ELSE. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Truth is Worth a Penny  
  
"Take that you oversized mosquito!" Buffy exclaimed as she lunged forward kicking a vamp in the stomache. He was knocked of his feet and into a newborn puddle on the ground.  
  
She watched as the vampire regained his balance and she readied herself for an attack.  
  
"Oh is the wittle vamp all wet?" She said in mock pity. "Well I know a little place where that won't be happening ever again."  
  
She pulled out her trusty stake as the vampire pounced at he. She easily dodged the attack , spun around and thrusted the stake into his chest.  
  
The vampire schreeched as he turned to dust and Buffy cringed at it's scream. // What a wimp. He could of gone with a roar or something scary but a scream? They just don't make vamps like they used to. //  
  
She put her stake away and checked the watch she had found in the junk drawer at home. She was in the middle of calculating the time when she relized it wasn't working // Oh great! I forgot about that stupid water proof thing. Gees , the stupid watch makers should just make them all water proof //  
  
At that thought she rung out her hair and every other thing that could be rung out. The rain had stopped earlier but she was still soaked to the bone.  
  
"Well guess what. I don't care what time it is! I am cold. I am hunger and I am going home." She announced to no one.  
  
"Oh so soon? The drowned rat thing is quite becoming."  
  
Buffy jumped at the sound of the voice and whirled around , stake poised in the air. Then she saw him.  
  
"Whoa Slayer! Put that thing away. Unless your going to ues it for... other things." Spike raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Oh please! Spike your such a pig" Buffy paused her tone suddenly dangerous "Have you been following me?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Not really going to tell you , luv."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at his answer and retorted in her best I-mean- business voice "Spike if you've been following me stop it now or you'll have an 'accident' involving Mr.Pointy and yours truly."  
  
"Hmm... Mine Truly , yeah? Does this arrangement have privileges?" Spike purred as he stepped closer to Buffy.  
  
Buffy pulled away and glared at him for the comment. // God was he dropped when he was a baby? // "Some that can end painfully. Now step off Spike I'm going home." She shurged him off and turned toward home.  
  
He continued to pursue her "Oh come on , Pet! I was only joking. I stopped the stalking thing weeks ago"  
  
"Well sorry if I'm not particularly jokey at the moment"  
  
Spike sounded angry now "No of course you wouldn't be. All woe is me and the vanishing acts when ever dear ol' Spike comes 'round."  
  
His words stung her but she answered sharply "You know that is what we call a hint"  
  
"Yeah , admit it you've been avoiding me ever since our kiss."  
  
"Okay , so I have! God , Spike you leave me no choice! And for the millionth time that kiss meant nothing. Do you want me to burn it into your brain? 'Cause I'll do it!" Buffy threw up her arms for effect.  
  
"Fine then! I'll play your game but you can't run forever." He stalked off angerly and Buffy sighed loudly // Well you can look forward to months of Spike hitting on you... more. Stupid kiss // But it wasn't stupid. Not in the least. This confused Buffy so much it made her head ache with the thought of it. These were the times she missed Giles the most. Even if she would never tell him about 'it' he still made everything easier.  
  
She rounded a corner and now was facing the graveyard gates. She scanned the graveyard for any vamps that decided to get smart and come out. When she saw none she left the graveyard for the night.  
  
Just as she switched off her slayer mode she heard a buzzing and ducked just in time narrowly missing the ball of light coming at her. She watched in amazement as it rebounded in mid-air and this time hit her knocking her into a nearby tree.  
  
Suddenly she felt like someone had blasted her senses to full. Memories and feelings flashed before her eyes blinding her in the process. Finally it was over and the light bounced off into the night.  
  
Buffy got up and shakily reached a hand out to steady herself. // What the heck was that? // She continued slowly to to walk home with a sneaking suspicion something wasn't right.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N- Hey you like the story so far. Don't worry the fun stuff is going to happen soon. Oh yes don't count on me updating really soon. I have to wait until my mother is out. She think Buffy is Satanic (heehee) Oh yes she thinks gays should be shot. I didnt talk to her for a week after that comment. Sorry off topic. Any way R/R!!! P/S- does anyone know where Roguespike went? 


End file.
